joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Will Smith (Anime)
Season 1-6= |-|Season 7-8= |-|Season 9-11= |-|Season 12-13= Summary This is Will Smith taking the feats from the manga and anime of The Fresh Prince of Belair. Go watch the best anime rn to understand this page pls Powers and Stats Key: Season 1-2 I Season 3-6 I Season 7-8 I Season 9-11 I Season 12-13 Tier: At least 5-C (Fought Uncle Phil, who knew Hokuto Shinken, also dominated the Universal College Basketball Game, and briefly fought a planet busting gambler and a sun-busting bullee in the intro) I At least 4-B (Fought Janemba along with Carlton trying to get the keys to escape a room, defeated a Robber after training with Hokuto Shinken, comparable to Geoffery, his clashes with Carlton destroyed many Solar System's, but is generally just Solar System due to taking a Rocky Training Montage), potentially higher I High 3-A (Comparable to the rest of the Suicidal Squad who in turn is comparable to Rocky IV Base Rocky with DBZ training) I 2-C up to Infintely Memetic+ at peak (Survived baseball hits against Big Smoke during his battle in San Andreas) I 2-B (The Fresh Prince of Belair/MiB JBW verse consists of Infinite Universes in 1 Galaxy, and being a part of the galaxy defenders he should scale to the MiB agents) Name: Will Smith Origin: The Fresh Prince of Belair Gender: Apache, although later revealed to be Male Age: 17-22 in Belair-Saga, 25-48 later on Classification: Varies, but his first nickname was: The Fresh Prince Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Damage Empowerment, Can get stronger the longer he fights, Energy Sensing, SOUL Sensing, Divine Sensing, Attack/Damage Absorption/Negation (Can completely pull a Rocky to absorb damage), Martial Arts (Mastery), Hokuto Shinken-Mastery, Extremely Good Battle Tactican, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Extremely Good Jokester, Rapping (Created it), Energy Manipulation (Mastery), Can fly, Durability Negation, Extremely Good Pain Surpression, Extremely Good at H2H Combat, Unlimited HIT Meter, Reality Warping (Mastery), Existence Erasure, Powers and Abilities Godly Immunity, Limited Resistance to Bad Luck (Learned this after being hexed once), Command Skip, Time Manipulation (Mastery), Telekinesis, Regeneration (True-Godly), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Immortality (All-Types), Omni-Negation (Mastery) via The _______ Syndrome, Mind/Memory Manipulation via Neuralizer, Fate/Probability Manipulation (Mastery), Extreme Immunity to Every. Single. Thing, Instant Reactive Evolution, Reality Manipulation (Mastery), Sound Manipulation (Mastery), Elemental Manipulation (Mastery), Manipulation Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Charisma, Weapon Mastery, Permission Revoktion (Revoked), POWER Vaporizer (Everytime he gets serious, when he hits someone their power vaporizes and turns into nothing), Teleportation, Statistics Amplification, Instant Omni-Adaption, Can attack the opponent's lines of existence, Can detect any pressure point and hit it even if it's not a pressure point, Manipulation Negation + 8273968398368236219636236892869146239682699476214781264(...) more (He can give himself any power or ability via just wanting to) Attack Potency: At least Moon Level (Fought Uncle Phil, who knew Hokuto Shinken, also dominated the Universal College Basketball Game, and briefly fought a planet busting gambler and a sun-busting bullee in the intro) I At least Solar System Level (Fought Janemba along with Carlton trying to get the keys to escape a room, defeated a Robber after training with Hokuto Shinken, comparable to Geoffery, his clashes with Carlton destroyed many Solar System's, but is generally just Solar System due to taking a Rocky Training Montage), potentially higher I High Universe Level (Comparable to the rest of the Suicidal Squad who in turn is comparable to Rocky IV Base Rocky with DBZ training) I Multi-Universal up to Infintely Memetic+ at peak (Survived baseball hits against Big Smoke during his battle in San Andreas) I Multiverse Level (The Fresh Prince of Belair/MiB JBW verse consists of Infinite Universes in 1 Galaxy, and being a part of the galaxy defenders he should scale to the MiB agents) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (The battle against Carlton in the Pillow War was slowed to -2000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(...)% for the viewers), likely ''much ''higher (Caught Carlton running into The Really Real World after pranking him) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Moon Level (Fought Uncle Phil, who knew Hokuto Shinken, also dominated the Universal College Basketball Game, and briefly fought a planet busting gambler and a sun-busting bullee in the intro) I At least Solar System Level (Fought Janemba along with Carlton trying to get the keys to escape a room, defeated a Robber after training with Hokuto Shinken, comparable to Geoffery, his clashes with Carlton destroyed many Solar System's, but is generally just Solar System due to taking a Rocky Training Montage), potentially higher I High Universe Level (Comparable to the rest of the Suicidal Squad who in turn is comparable to Rocky IV Base Rocky with DBZ training) I Multi-Universal up to Infintely Memetic+ at peak (Survived baseball hits against Big Smoke during his battle in San Andreas) I Multiverse Level (The Fresh Prince of Belair/MiB JBW verse consists of Infinite Universes in 1 Galaxy, and being a part of the galaxy defenders he should scale to the MiB agents) Durability: Universal Level in Season 1-6 (Fought ''' a grill who was easily comparable to Apollo (DBZ Training), while holding back, and was briefly thrown around by two universe busters in a dream) I Multiverse Level later on '''Stamina: Extremely High Range: Melee Standard Equipment: His Walkman Intelligence: Average (however beat Carlton in a quiz by one point, the latter being able to V E R B O S E long sentences and ace every class), Extremely High post Belair-Saga Weaknesses: Generally horses around alot and doesn't take alot of things seriously Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rasengan: Will Smith charges up a ball of energy and smashes it at the opponent, he used this against Uncle Phil after coming back from otherworld to face him. It is known to be very weak yet able to negate durability, but Will Smith made this technique stronger in each season. It is currently able to one-shot a Zeno combined with an Infinite^^Infinite^^Infinite amount of Zeno's. Spirit Bomb: Will Smith charges a spirit bomb and throws it at the opponent, however it teleports to the opponent anyway and insta-destroys their STATS/DATA/BITS/CODE/Inner-Concepts/Characteristics/Lines of Existence/Time Perception/Reactions/Durability/KI, which makes it very deadly if it hits. However it is generally very slow due to only being able to teleport. He used this against Big Smoke in San Andreas. Shadow Clone Jutsu: Will Smith makes clones of himself, each twice as stronger than him and faster than him. The clones only lasted ten minutes at first, but Will Smith got stronger so now it lasts twenty-four hours. He can fuse all of them at once to create WILLIE Wall-Walk: Self-Explanatory '- Keiraku Hikō:' The pressure points Will can hit and their effects include; *'Anbakukō:' Expels poisons from one's body. *'Daikyōkin:' Makes the opponent's body soft and vulnerable. *'Dankuu: '''Erases the opponent's intelligence. *'Dōmei:' Disables the opponent's eyesight. *'Gekishinkō:' Rapidly speeds up the opponent's heartbeat until their blood vessels and heart burst. *'Jikyūkyō:' Takes the opponent's depth perception away. *'Jinchūkyoku:' Destroys the opponent's body in three seconds. *'Jōketsukai:' Disables one's right leg. *'Kaiamon Tenchō:' Causes great pain to an enemy who refuses to talk. *'Kenmei:' Restores the target's eyesight. *'Kisha:' Immobilizes the opponent. *'Kyōmei:' Causes the target's hands to explode. *'Kyōnai:' Permanently locks the opponent's jaws open. *'Kyosetsu:' Forces the opponent to turn any weapon they're holding on themself. *'Meimon:' Causes muscle contractions so intense that they crush the opponent's spine. *'Ryūgan:' Causes all the target's nerves to become hypersensitive, so the slightest touches are extremely painful. *'Sekkatsukō:' Increases the user's strength at the expense of a shorter lifespan. *'Sen-yō:' Freezes the opponent with their arms outstretched. *'Shihōrin:' Allowed Will to read Sanskrit. *'Shinfukumen:' Causes the body to explode from within if the target moves at all. *'Shinkesshū:' The opponent slowly, painfully dies over the course of the next three days. *'Shin-ichi:' Forces the opponent to speak. *'Shitsugen:' The opponent walks backwards uncontrollably. *'Zenha:' Stops breathing. *'Zusetsu:' Can be used to erase an opponent's memory or interrogate them. '''Flight: Self-Explanatory' Kaioken: A red aura appears around Will, multiplying Will's STATS/DATA/BITS/CODE/SENSES by how much he yells it out. Except this is how Will's Kaioken works. KK is X20 normal Kaioken, KKX2 is X40 normal Kaioken, and so on. Infinite Loop of Death: Will activates a technique where any type of damage or hit that the opponent has got in their life, keeps hitting them except infinitely^infinitely times stronger and faster than before. It gets worse if the opponent has not got hit in their life, instead getting hit by ''every ''attack/technique/poison/etc that existed/non-existed/semi-existe/really existed. Sennin Mode (Sage Mode or Hermit Mode): The result of using natural energy along with a ninja’s normal chakra in perfect balance to drastically empower their abilities. *'Kawazu Kumite (Frog Kata):' The Frog Kata is a fighting style used exclusively by those who have mastered Sage Mode. When using Frog Kata, the natural energy used by the practitioner to create senjutsu chakra also encapsulates the user as an aura of natural energy. This aura can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in senjutsu. By utilizing the aura, the user can extend the range and force of their physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. *'''-Senpō: Rasenrengan:' Simply two Rasengan used simultaneously. Senjutsu chakra is added to the technique, which greatly enhances the strength of the attack. *'-Senpo: Odama Dankuu: Will charges up a Meme Ki Rasengan and hits the opponent, which gives the same effect as the spirit bomb, except infinitely times more effective. He used this in the pillow war against Carlton, which Carlton proceeded to dodge and counter. He later used it again in the bowling battle, but since it was a long time since he used it, he missed the shot to get the ball to hit a strike. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Real Life People Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:"Characters"